


Comfort

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the failure of the trials and the angel’s falling, Sam needed to do something, to help someone.  He never thought it would be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for badbastion on LJ after seeing this wonderful drawing of Sam/Cas [here](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/33577.html). I’ve never written this pairing before – so I wanted to give it a try!

Sam feels better today than he has in a long time.

He manages breakfast and then, coffee in hand, wanders through to the library to get himself something to read. 

Dean has gone on a supply run and insisted on taking Kevin with him. _Gotta' get out for a while you smelly little prophet you_ , had been his reasoning and Kevin had known better not to protest. Sam had been half asleep when his brother had popped his head round the bedroom door and smiled at him.

“I’m goin' to town – Cas is here – if you need anything call my cell.”

 

Sam knew Dean was relieved that he was getting better; there were no quick fixes left and Sam knew how close to death he had been. Dean has watched over him for weeks and Sam is pleased to see him get out, even for a little while. His brother doesn’t hit the bars anymore and it must be months since either of them had been even close to a woman. Sam knew that Dean must be frustrated sexually and he hoped that, if he continued to get better, Dean would be able to go to a bar and get laid.

Sam found a couple of old books in the library and tucked them under his arm. He was half way back to his room when Castiel came out of the study. He looked worn, face paler than it used to be, eyes shadowed and weary.

“Sam.” Castiel smiled wanly. “I thought you had gone.”

“No.” Sam returned the smile with, what he hoped was, a lot more vigor. “Just Dean and Kevin,” he sighed. “I don’t feel quite up for the outside world yet.”

“You are wise.” Castiel ran a hand through his messy hair. “It is not a good place to be.”

“How are you feelin'?” Sam reached out a tentative hand and touched Castiel’s broad shoulder. Blue eyes met his.

“Tired and I ache.” Castiel swayed a little on his feet. “I am unused to feeling anything.”

“I was gonna' go into my room and read for a while.” Sam felt a stab of sympathy. “Maybe you’d like to come and join me.” He wasn’t sure why he was extending this invitation. “I’ve gotten some cool books from the library.”

“Thank you.” Castiel looked almost happy for a moment, his eyes a little brighter. “I would enjoy that.”

Sam opened his bedroom door and sat down on the bed gesturing that Castiel join him. Cas came willingly, stiff and awkward, no longer wearing his trench coat he seemed vulnerable in just a white tee shirt and too big jeans. 

“Here.” Sam handed him a book. “You might like this one.”

Castiel turned it over in his hands but didn’t open it. Instead he was staring at Sam with an intensity that was hard to handle.

“You are looking better Sam,” he said, finally. “You're recovering from the trials. I wish that I could help you more but since Metatron took my grace . . . .”

“It’s okay, Cas.” Sam wanted to reach out again. “I understand.” He smiled with some sympathy. “You’re human, now.”

“Yes.” Castiel’s eyes were deep with regret. “And it is a state that I cannot get used to.”

Sam shuffled a little nearer to Castiel and lifted the book from his knees. It was an old tome and heavy and Sam huffed a little as he opened it.

“Have you ever read any love poetry, Cas?” he asked, gently. “The British Romantics are the best. Jess used to read them to me at Stanford. This one here. . . .” He ran his finger down the page almost reverently. “Lord Byron.”

“Read it to me,” Castiel said and Sam stared at him with undisguised surprise. “I want to hear you read it.”

Sam shrugged; he let his eyes wander across the words in front of him. He felt a little embarrassed to be saying them out loud but he took a breath and began to read.

_It is the hour when from the boughs_  
The nightingale's high note is heard;   
It is the hour -- when lover's vows   
Seem sweet in every whisper'd word;   
And gentle winds and waters near,   
Make music to the lonely ear. 

Sam paused for a moment and glanced across at Cas. The angel was silent, eyes wide, mouth slightly parted. Sam swallowed hard and continued.

_Each flower the dews have lightly wet,_  
And in the sky the stars are met,   
And on the wave is deeper blue,   
And on the leaf a browner hue,   
And in the Heaven that clear obscure   
So softly dark, and darkly pure,   
That follows the decline of day   
As twilight melts beneath the moon away. 

There was silence for a moment and Sam couldn’t help but lift his eyes so that he could look at Castiel.

The man beside him was shifting, awkwardly, his expression rapt. Sam let his gaze wander over his body and was shocked by the fact that Cas was so obviously aroused.

“Castiel?” He didn’t quite know what to say and he swallowed hard, carefully putting the book down onto the floor. “Castiel.”

The former angel flushed; the emotion of embarrassment a new expression on his face. Sam let his hand stray downwards and rest over the obvious bulge in Castiel’s pants.

“Take these off,” he whispered, hoarsely. “Let me see you.”

Castiel fumbled awkwardly with his clothing, pulling the tee-shirt over his head and, hands shaking, unzipping his jeans tugging them down across his hips.

His skin was pale, his body hairless, cock standing out flush against his flat belly. Sam swallowed and then slid to his knees in one fluid movement, not sure what he intended to do.

“You too,” Castiel’s voice was soft and shaking. “I want to see you too.”

He ripped off his clothes without preamble. Red plaid and tattered denim joining the pile on the floor. Castiel watched him with hooded eyes, his cock growing impossibly harder, leaking now.

“I have never . . . ,” Cas said. “I do not know . . . .”

“Shush.” Sam slid back onto his knees and shuffled so that his shoulders were between Cas’s thighs. “Let me.”

It had been a long time since he had done this; he had experimented a few times at Stanford, not really knowing what his preference was until Jess had walked into his life. His mouth watered as he bent his head, the scent of arousal strong in his nostrils. He wasn’t sure what he was doing but he knew what he liked and he took a deep breath as he enveloped Cas’s cock in his mouth and sucked, hard.

While he was still capable of coherent thought, Sam let his mind wander. He had always thought of Castiel as Dean’s. It seemed right somehow. Castiel had pulled Dean from hell, he had guided Dean through some of his hardest moments, he had always been with Dean when Sam and Dean had separated for some reason. It was Castiel that had been with Dean in Purgatory and it was Dean that Castiel always answered when he prayed.

Now, on his knees, his mouth on Castiel, his hands firm on Cas’s thighs, Sam felt a surge of odd power. For the first time in five years Castiel was no longer Dean’s, for this moment and this moment alone, he was Sam’s.

That was Sam’s last rational thought; his lips sealed around Castiel’s erection, his own cock so hard it was leaking. The very act of giving pleasure was turning Sam on and he moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth, his fingers digging into Castiel’s thighs and then moving around so that they rested on the knobbly bones of Castiel’s hips. The former angel moaned and lifted his own hands to seal over Sam’s. Both of them gasping and panting now, a moment of intense pleasure, burning hot and desperate, Cas coming with a cry, clutching at Sam’s hands hard enough to bruise.

****

By the time Dean and Kevin returned, they were dressed and sitting at the kitchen table sharing a sandwich and drinking beer. Sam felt better than he had in a long time, his cheeks still a little flushed. Castiel looked fucked out and sated and Sam hoped neither Dean or Kevin would be observant enough to notice that.

“Looking good, Sam.” Dean grinned as he reached across the table for a beer of his own. “You two geeks have a good afternoon in the library?”

“Oh yes.” Castiel’s expression was solemn but Sam could see the laughter in his eyes. “It was most satisfying. I am hoping that when you go out again Sam will teach me a lot more about being human.”

And Sam could only laugh at Dean’s puzzled face and Kevin’s half knowing glance.

“Oh yeah,” he said, finally. “My pleasure.”

End


End file.
